


Great and Powerful, Darling!

by Krickis



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krickis/pseuds/Krickis
Summary: Creating an outfit for a magician is an intimate process. Which leaves Trixie, Great and Powerful though she is, with a problem. Can she trust Rarity to keep her secret? And, even if she can, can she open up enough to someone else to go through with it?That Rarity is the prettiest girl in school doesn’t help matters.
Relationships: Trixie Lulamoon/Rarity
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by [Overlordneon](https://www.deviantart.com/overlordneon/art/OverlordNeon-s-2018-Commissions-OPEN-667957913)

#### Chapter One

## Sharing Secrets

It was a simple decision, at least in theory. It was well known at Canterlot High School that the Great and Powerful Trixie would only accept the best of the best when it came to her magic shows. Much less known was the fact that her old magician’s outfit was beginning to show signs of wear and tear. But what was also well known was the fact that Rarity was the best around when it came to this sort of thing.

And so there was only one logical conclusion – Trixie would need Rarity to mend her outfit. It was a simple solution to her problem, but still, it filled her with worry.

Even so, it needed to be done. She’d put off having anyone work on the outfit for far too long, and it was starting to impact her performances. And _that_ was simply unacceptable.

At least Rarity wasn’t hard to track down. Trixie shared her last class period with the seamstress, so all she had to do was wait for class to get out and seize the chance to talk to her before she ran off to meet with her friends.

That last part almost did her in, but she managed to catch Rarity at the door. Or rather, she almost ran right into her trying to get to her before she could escape to the hallway, but that was close enough.

“Oh, pardon me,” Rarity said with a polite smile. “I nearly didn’t see you there.”

Trixie furrowed her brow for a moment, about to ask how anyone could possibly not see the Great and Powerful Trixie, but she had other matters to focus on. “Never mind that. Trixie would like a word with you about something.”

“Oh?” Rarity’s smile shifted to an inquisitive one. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yes, in fact. Trixie understands that you have a business designing and mending clothes, and well, Trixie could have use of your assistance.”

Rarity broke into a grin and Trixie was left pondering how many different ways the girl could possibly smile within a single conversation. Not that she minded; bafflingly, not everyone at Canterlot High showed such welcoming reactions to Trixie’s presence.

“Fancy a new outfit for your next performance? Well, you’ve come to the right person!” Rarity clapped her hands together. “And you’re in luck, because my schedule is wide open today! Just let me run to my locker to get some supplies and I’ll meet you in the music room.”

“Trixie doesn’t need…” Trixie trailed off when Rarity ran into the hall before she could explain that she only needed her to mend her outfit, not design a new one. And of course, there was no chasing after her in the crowded hall.

Oh well, it didn’t matter much. If Rarity wasted time getting more prepared than she needed to be, then that would be her problem. For her own part, Trixie walked leisurely to the music room.

It made for an ideal place to meet, provided no one was using it. After school, the room was left open for any of the student-formed bands to practice in. Along with the library, that made the music room one of the more private places to meet after school, and unlike the library, there would be no one shushing people who were trying to have a conversation.

That suited Trixie well. The more private their meeting, the better. In fact, if Trixie had the means to fix her outfit on her own, she wouldn’t dare involve Rarity in the matter. She couldn’t, but that didn’t stop her from having reservations. Rarity, after all, was a known gossip. How could Trixie trust someone like her with something so important?

Because she didn’t have a choice, that’s how. Trixie had tried her hand at sewing and her last shoddy patch job had come apart during rehearsal. The thought of that happening on stage was overwhelming, and it pushed her to desperate measures.

She would just have to make sure Rarity understood how delicate the situation was and hope that no one else was around to listen in.

So, of course, the music room was occupied when she arrived. Flash Sentry and his band were using it to practice their act, and Trixie could do nothing but look at them as if they had specifically decided to be here to sabotage her.

They took no note of her, continuing their song as if they didn’t have an audience now. Trixie took a seat and waited. She wouldn’t discuss her outfit around them, but she would at least wait for Rarity to show up.

One might’ve hoped that the live entertainment passed the time, but Trixie’s thoughts were on how much better her own band was compared to such common music tastes. Even Rarity’s band was better than _this_. Well, Rarity’s band was better than most other bands, if Trixie were to be completely honest. Which she wouldn’t be, at least not in Rarity’s presence.

So she waited for Rarity, forced to listen to a mediocre band in the meantime. Time dragged on, but eventually, Rarity showed up. “Terribly sorry for the wait,” she said as she walked in with arms full of stuff. “I just wasn’t sure exactly what we’d need and wanted to be prepared.”

Trixie eyed the mountain of stuff skeptically as Rarity put it down, but she chose not to comment on it. Rarity took a seat beside Trixie and pulled out a notepad and pencil. “Now, what did you have in mind?”

Trixie looked over at the band, who were content to ignore the two girls. “It’s a bit too crowded in here for Trixie’s tastes. Perhaps there’s somewhere more private we could go?”

“More private?” Rarity looked at Flash’s band and then back to Trixie, wearing a puzzled expression. “But there’s hardly anyone here, and they aren’t in the way in the slightest. Why could you possibly… unless…” Rarity tore her eyes away from Trixie’s and held her notepad up, hiding part of her face behind it. “Er, what kind of outfit did you want me to design again? You should know I don’t work on, how shall we say, lingerie?”

Trixie blushed and opened her backpack. “It’s nothing like that! I just need this mended.”

She pulled out her magician’s outfit and held it up, but pulled it away by instinct when Rarity made to reach for it. Rarity didn’t seem bothered. In fact, she just gave a dainty laugh. “Oh, is that all? And here I brought all this stuff to design you a fresh new ensemble!”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “That’s because you ran off before Trixie could explain herself.”

That got another small laugh out of Rarity. “I suppose you do have a point there. Well if it’s just a repair job you need, I could have it back to you by tomorrow.”

Although Rarity held out her hand expectantly, Trixie didn’t hand over the outfit. “Trixie still needs to speak to you privately about it. Is there somewhere else we can go?”

Rarity gave yet another one of her dainty laughs. Did that come naturally to her, or was she doing it intentionally? “A repair job is a simple enough matter. I can hardly think of anything you could possibly need to speak to me in private about.”

Trixie shoved the outfit back in her bag. “Well, if you won’t meet your client’s needs, I’ll just have to find someone who will.”

“Now now, there’s no need to be like that.” Rarity placed a hand on Trixie’s shoulder and smiled. “Come, we can go to my house if it’s that important to you. And since we’ll be there with all my tools, I could even repair it as you wait, if you’d like.”

Trixie thought for a moment. “I suppose that’ll do. Lead the way, then.”

Rarity cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly before gesturing towards the pile of stuff. “I, er, don’t suppose you wouldn’t mind lending me a hand with this?”

Although Trixie didn’t see why she should need to lend a hand when Rarity was the one who had gotten ahead of herself, she chose not to argue. It was mostly fabric and a few tools anyway, nothing heavy.

Rarity led them to the student parking lot, and Trixie kept an eye out for the most fabulous, show-stopping car on the lot, sure that would be Rarity’s.

Instead, she followed the high-class fashionista to an old station wagon.

“ _This_ is _your_ car?” Trixie asked with a grin.

“Well, yes… It’s certainly not the one I would have chosen, but beggars can’t be choosers, as they say. It was my dad’s before he got a… newer station wagon.”

The distaste in her father’s car choice was apparent in her voice, and if she had any tact, Trixie wouldn’t have commented. Thankfully she didn’t, and allowed herself to laugh openly.

Rarity shot her a glare. “We are more than welcome to take your car.”

That shut Trixie up. “Trixie usually takes the bus…”

“Well then, as I said –” Rarity put the stuff she was carrying in the backseat, so Trixie did likewise “– beggars can’t be choosers.”

Trixie didn’t say anything else as she climbed into the passenger seat. Rarity climbed in beside her, and grabbed an oversized hat and a pair of sunglasses off the dash.

“Do you always drive with those?” Trixie asked.

“I may accept the car fate has given me, but that does not mean I need to be seen in it.”

Trixie just smirked to herself as they drove off.

* * *

By the time they reached their destination, Trixie was starting to wonder if she maybe could’ve found a broom closet or something that they could’ve talked in rather than going all the way to Rarity’s house. They could’ve even talked in the car on the way when it got down to it.

But they didn’t, so now she might as well follow Rarity into her room. At least she decided to leave most of the stuff in the car, so they didn’t have to haul it inside. No one seemed to be home as they walked in, which suited Trixie fine; she wasn’t really in the mood to meet Rarity’s family.

As if knowing what Trixie was thinking, Rarity spoke up while they walked through the house. “My sister might come home while I work on your outfit, but more than likely she’ll stay with her friends until dinner time.”

She opened a door and stood aside to allow Trixie into her room, then followed behind her. Like her car, Trixie found herself a little surprised by Rarity’s bedroom. She had expected posters of boy bands, giant stuffed animals, maybe even fine china decorating the room. Instead, it looked more like a workshop with a bed, which only had one little teddy bear on it. There was a desk with a sewing machine, rolls of fabric in every color imaginable, and even a full-sized mannequin.

Trixie pointed at that last one. “How do you sleep with that in your room?”

Rarity just laughed. “Oh, you get used to it. Now, shall we get down to business? What was so important that you couldn’t speak about it at school?”

Trixie took a deep breath. “Okay, I need you to swear you’ll never tell another soul about this.”

Rarity gave a small nod. “I think I see where this is going. Trixie, if you can’t afford to pay me, I’ll still gladly help you.”

“What?” Trixie furrowed her brow. “The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need charity work!”

“Well in that case, whatever could be so sensitive that we had to come all the way here?”

Trixie folded her arms. “Swear that you won’t tell a soul.”

Rarity pursed her lips for a moment, then sighed. “Fine. I swear to hold your secret in the highest of confidence. No one shall hear it, at least not from me.”

Trixie tried to think of a way that she could be sure of that, but nothing came to mind. In the end, she had decided to come to Rarity with this, so there was no sense in backing down now. Wordlessly, she pulled the outfit from her backpack and handed it to Rarity.

Rarity held it up, then looked at Trixie. “Er, did you want this for a patch job or a resizing?”

Trixie glared. “What!?”

“Oh no! I didn’t mean in that way, it’s just…” She held the outfit up to Trixie. “It looks like you maybe hadn’t been quite as tall when you first got this. Surely it’s a little too short on you these days.”

That was true, and it spoke to Rarity’s talent that she had been able to spot that so effortlessly. “I just need it patched up.”

Rarity frowned. “Darling, I could make you something far more fetching if you’d just allow me to.”

There was little doubt about that being true as well, but then… Well, Rarity was sure to notice anyway… “I… Trixie doesn’t know if that’s such a good idea…”

“Oh, trust me, darling! It’ll be magnificent!”

Trixie didn’t doubt that, but then she’d have to explain… “Trixie needs this outfit for a performance this weekend.”

Rarity put a finger to her mouth. “Hmm, that is short notice… Tell you what, I’ll even give you a special deal. If you’ll give me the honor of designing your newest stage ensemble, I’ll mend this one for free. That way you’ll have it for this weekend’s show, and have a more dazzling one for the next after that.”

That was quite the deal, even if Trixie hadn’t planned on commissioning a whole outfit. And how much longer could she even keep using the same outfit? If she grew any taller, it was certain to no longer fit her at all. “I… that is, the Great and Powerful Trixie will… accept your offer.”

Rarity giggled and clapped her hands. “Alright then, let’s get to work!”

Even as Rarity reached for a notepad, Trixie was already regretting it. “But you have to make sure you keep everything –”

“A secret, yes I know darling.” Rarity smiled and started drawing something on the notepad. She motioned for Trixie to take a seat on her bed, which she did. “I’m thinking a twist on tradition. Of course the tuxedo is a classic magician’s staple, but perhaps we can do something that accentuates your lovely physique a little better?”

Trixie blushed a little, but she grinned through it. “Well, Trixie can’t argue with that.”

“Perhaps something like this?” Rarity drew a rough sketch of a tux on top that turned into a dress on the bottom. “We could keep it form-fitting on top without being constricting.”

“Form-fitting might be a problem,” Trixie said with a frown. She did think she would look stunning in an outfit like that, but then there were practical concerns.

“Not comfortable in tighter clothing?” Rarity asked, though she didn’t wait for an answer. “No matter, we can work around that simply enough.”

Trixie looked over to her old outfit. “There needs to be certain… attributes to it.”

“Oh?” Rarity looked up from her notepad inquisitively. “Such as?”

“Well…” Trixie blushed harder than she did when Rarity had complimented her. She knew she had to be honest about it, but she worried… “That’s sort of the secret.”

Rarity frowned slightly. “From others sure, but you can’t possibly expect me to design the ensemble without knowing the details.”

“Trixie knows! She just…”

Rarity’s frown grew into a smirk. “Well, a secret for a secret then. You already saw what kind of car I drive, much as I wish no one would ever see me in _that_ hideous thing…”

There was some truth to that, but it hardly seemed like an even exchange. “It can’t be that big of a secret if you just invited me in it without thinking. Besides, you’re the most dazzling girl at school, no one would care what kind of car you drive.”

Rarity broke into a smile. “Most dazzling girl, you say?”

Trixie blushed again. “After the Great and Powerful Trixie, of course!”

Rarity giggled. “Fine. If that’s not a big enough secret…” She looked around the room for a moment, her eyes falling on the rolls of fabric. For whatever reason, seeing that caused _her_ to blush. She gave a small sigh, then turned resolutely towards Trixie. “I can’t tell the difference between seafoam and aquamarine without reading the label.”

Trixie laughed. “No one can tell the difference between colors like that, that’s not a secret!”

Rarity frowned and set down her notepad. “It is to me! Honestly, I’m trying to work with you here, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t laugh in my face for telling you something I’m sensitive about!”

Trixie stopped laughing immediately and instead turned her eyes towards the floor. “Trixie… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that would really matter to you.”

Rarity seemed to accept her apology, as she nodded and picked up her notepad again. “So then, care to tell me what this big secret is all about?”

Trixie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. “The outfit needs to have hidden compartments for my magic show.”

“Ah, right, that would make form-fitting rather difficult then. But a dress would work well, we could conceal pockets in it that loop up into the tuxedo part.”

Trixie opened her eyes, but she wouldn’t meet Rarity’s. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

Rarity laughed a little, though not unkindly. “Trixie, darling, you have my utmost secrecy. Although I do hate to break it to you, but everyone knows that magic shows aren’t _real_ magic.”

“But they are!” Trixie said, her eyes instantly darting to Rarity’s. “The thrill of the audience, the wonder and excitement, it’s all _magic!_ The tricks may not be real, but the illusion is, and it’s a magician’s sacred duty to maintain that illusion at any cost!”

There seemed to be no end to the ways Rarity could manage to smile. Trixie wasn’t entirely sure what this one meant, but if she had to guess, it would be that Rarity was somehow touched by Trixie’s speech. “I never realized how passionate you were about your magic, Trixie. In that case, it’s _my_ sacred duty to make sure you get the most amazing outfit you could possibly imagine! Together the two of us will find new ways to dazzle your audience!”

Work progressed on the outfit much easier than before, as Trixie started to ease up on telling Rarity exactly what she needed. They were able to use her old outfit and its secret compartments as a starting point, but Rarity had some brilliant ideas about new features they could add into the tuxedo dress.

And even more surprising, while Rarity worked, they made idle conversation that Trixie found she actually enjoyed. She finished her sketches and moved onto taking Trixie’s measurements, and Rarity had no problems keeping a conversation going.

“With the way you didn’t want to talk about it, I thought your big secret was going to be something a lot more personal.”

“The art of magic _is_ very personal to Trixie.”

“Oh yes, and I completely understand. I just meant I thought it would be something _about_ Trixie as well. With the way you clammed up, I might’ve thought you were failing English class or something.”

Trixie frowned. “History, actually.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m failing history.” That was less of a secret than the fact that she had hidden compartments in her outfit, but Trixie still surprised herself by admitting it to Rarity.

“I see. Well, if it’s any help, I could ask Twilight to tutor you. She helps me in science all the time, and I could probably stand to brush up on my history a bit better as well. Perhaps the three of us could form a study group?”

“Trixie will get by, like she always does.” Trixie was left puzzled at why she told Rarity that at all. Rarity didn’t seem to question it, but Trixie still wanted to give a reason. “There, now we’re two for two. You told me two secrets, and now Trixie has matched you.”

Rarity smiled as she wrapped the measuring tape around Trixie’s midsection. “Oh, there was no need for that. I trust you to keep my secrets, you know.”

“You do?”

Rarity laughed and looked up into Trixie’s eyes with her hands still holding the measuring tape to her midsection. The effect caused Trixie to blush again, just a little. “But of course. Shouldn’t I?”

“It’s just… people don’t usually trust Trixie.”

“Well then, I’ll be the exception.”

Trixie smiled and Rarity pulled the measuring tape away to use it elsewhere. She had Trixie extend an arm to get the length measured, and she didn’t seem to think much of the words that meant so much more than Trixie would dare admit.

“To tell you the truth,” Trixie said, forcing them back to a casual conversation, “I expected your room to be a lot different.”

“Oh?”

“More… girly, I guess? You know, cutesy things or high fashion stuff, that sort of thing.”

Rarity laughed. “Oh, I do have lots of fashion magazines stowed away, I just don’t tend to leave them out. Staying up on the industry isn’t just for fun, it’s part of my job as well.”

“So then fashion isn’t just a hobby for you?”

“Oh heavens no.” Rarity gestured towards her work station. “This is my passion, darling. I fully intend to make a career out of it, too.”

“Of course.”

Rarity giggled. “Yes, I suppose that isn’t terribly surprising to anyone who’s met me.”

“Well not just that,” Trixie said with a confident grin. “You’ll be absolutely unstoppable at it. Anyone who can design a new outfit for –”

“The Great and Powerful Trixie!” Rarity finished with a smirk.

“Well, yes. But I say it better.”

Rarity smiled and wrote down the last of the measurements. “I’m really flattered to hear you say that, Trixie. It means a lot to me.”

Was Rarity being so nice to her because Trixie was her client? People usually didn’t put too much stock into the things Trixie said. “Yes, well… you also have good taste to listen to the Great and Powerful Trixie!”

“Hmm, one of these days, I’ll manage to say that as well as you.”

“Ha! Trixie would love to see that!”

“Someday. But for now, I better get to work on repairing your old outfit.” Rarity held up the outfit and examined it, then brought it over to her sewing machine.

Trixie watched her work, practiced fingers moving the garment along effortlessly. “How long _have_ you been using this outfit?”

“A few years,” Trixie admitted. “It used to be too big on me.”

“Your new one will fit perfectly, I guarantee.”

“Trixie trusts you.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I thought you were going to make me ramble off even more secrets before I earned your trust.”

Trixie grinned. “Oh, so you were ready to? Maybe I should have held out longer.”

Rarity giggled. “Maybe. Do you want to know another?”

Trixie had only been teasing, she hadn’t really meant to worm more secrets out of the fashionista. But now that the offer was on the table… “Whatever it is, Trixie will be able to top it.”

Rarity glanced towards her bed and the one teddy bear on it. “I simply can not sleep without Mr. Cuddlesworth.”

Trixie snickered. “You named your teddy bear Mr. Cuddlesworth?”

“I did, and I think it’s a perfectly charming name.” Rarity looked up at Trixie and fluttered her eyelashes. “Don’t you agree?”

Trixie had been considering poking more fun at Rarity, but the look she was giving made her heart skip a beat. “I… Trixie supposes it’s cute.”

Rarity laughed and moved onto fixing a different part of the outfit. “And I believe you promised you could outdo me?”

“But of course. The Great and Secretive Trixie has many, erm, secrets. You can’t sleep without your teddy? Well, Trixie can’t sleep without her night light!”

Trixie had expected Rarity to laugh, but she just smiled. “Aww, that’s simply adorable! But you poor dear, are you afraid of the dark?”

“No,” Trixie answered too quickly. “Trixie just likes how her night light casts stars and moons over her room.”

“Yes, of course.” Rarity paused sewing for a moment to tap on her chin. “Well, I suppose if we’re getting into really big secrets, I have one that can top that… But you must promise to never tell a soul.”

“Trixie swears that it’ll never leave this room.”

Rarity took a deep breath. “My accent is fake.”

As much as Trixie wanted to maintain her poise like Rarity had, she couldn’t resist letting out a laugh. At least Rarity didn’t seem to mind. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope. When I was young, I came up with this idea of whom I wanted to be. The perfect lady, whose speech would match everything else about her to a T.”

“So then what’s your real accent sound like?”

Rarity blushed. “Oh no, I simply couldn’t… I’ve been talking this way for so long, it really has become my natural way of speaking.”

“Come on, don’t make Trixie break out the puppy dog eyes.”

Rarity laughed. “Oh, well, I suppose we couldn’t have that.” She took a deep breath, and when she spoke again, she wore a deep blush and her voice held a strong midwestern accent. “Oh, I suppose it sounds something like this?”

There was no hiding her laughter this time. Hearing that accent come out of Rarity was just too amusing not to. Before she could reign it in and apologize for laughing, Rarity joined in with her own laughter. “I can’t _believe_ you made me do that!” she said with her regular accent returning.

“Trixie finds it to be cute!” Trixie said as she laughed. “Even if it was a little unexpected.”

“Well now, does this mean I win our little game?”

Trixie thought for a moment, realizing that if she was going to up the ante, she would need to share something very personal. It wasn’t that she couldn’t, it was just that the things she thought of…

“It’s alright to admit defeat,” Rarity said with a cocky grin.

Trixie looked down and folded her hands in her lap. “Trixie is… gay.”

“Oh, is that all, darling?” Rarity asked as if this wasn’t one of the biggest secrets of Trixie’s life. “You’re hardly the only person with an interest in the fairer sex. I myself am bisexual.”

Trixie looked up at Rarity’s comforting smile, unable to make a smile of her own. “You… you are?”

“Oh you poor thing, you’ve really been keeping this inside for a long time haven’t you? Yes, and so are many of our peers. Really, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I…” Trixie looked back down at the ground and didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say, not to something like that.

“Given the circumstances, perhaps we should call this game a draw? I’ve finished the repairs anyway.”

“No! Trixie can still win!” Trixie fished around her thoughts for something truly shocking, something that would be sure to top anything Rarity could throw at her. She found just the thing. “Trixie doesn’t believe anyone but her mom will ever love her!”

Rarity’s face fell at that one, and for one brief moment, Trixie revelled in her victory. Only for a moment, then she took note of exactly how Rarity was looking at her. She stood up and walked over to the bed, wrapping her arms around Trixie in a hug. “Trixie… Is this because of the gay thing? Because I assure you, there are a number of girls at CHS who feel the same way.”

“No,” Trixie said. Not really sure what to do about the hug, she did nothing; she didn’t return it, nor did she try to pull away. “Even my dad… He doesn’t like to be home. He’s really amazing! He’s a travelling magician, and he inspired me to learn magic. But when he’s home, he’s just thinking about when he gets to leave again…”

“I… I know a little about what that’s like,” Rarity said. She took a seat on the bed beside Trixie. “My parents do live here, but they’re still not around much. They’ve mostly left me to take care of Sweetie Belle by myself, and… Well, to tell you the truth, I don’t think I _want_ them to be around anymore.” Rarity shook her head. “Sorry, I’m stealing the spotlight.”

“No, it’s okay. Trixie knows what you mean. I always used to practice every day, thinking if I was good enough for him, maybe he’d come back. But then eventually… Well, like you said, maybe it’s best if he never does come back.”

“It’s hard. But you can’t blame yourself for his actions. You _will_ be loved, Trixie. You just have to find the right girl to go after.”

“It’s not just him.” Trixie collapsed backwards on the bed. “It’s everything. You’ve seen how everyone is at school. A few people might enjoy my magic shows, but no one likes _me_. Let alone loves me.”

“You can be a bit much, I’ll admit.” Rarity smiled. “But then, so can I. And you know, we’ve spent the day together, and I would very much like to spend time with you again, Trixie. It’s been fun, and I see no reason why we can’t be friends.”

“Really?” Trixie sat up and shook her head. “I mean, of course you’d want to be friends with the Great and Powerful Trixie!”

Rarity placed her hand on top of Trixie’s. “And even when she’s not feeling so great and powerful.”

Trixie looked down at their hands, watching as Rarity pulled hers away. “I can’t ever let myself not be great and powerful. That’s how I stay above all the things everyone says about me.”

“It must be hard.” Rarity shook her head. “No, I know it _is_ hard. I’ve had my fair share of doubters. More than my fair share, if I do say so myself. I’ve always admired the way you manage to stay above it all.”

“But so do you.”

Rarity laughed. “No, darling, I come home and stress eat my way through a pint of ice cream while crying to Fluttershy over the phone.”

“But you never let them see they get to you. That’s what really counts. That’s what makes you great and powerful.”

“Hmm, the Great and Powerful Rarity? It _does_ have a ring to it.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Rarity laughed, and after a moment, Trixie joined in. They both stood up, and Rarity presented Trixie with her newly repaired outfit.

“It looks great,” Trixie said as she looked it over. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. And just wait until you see what the new one looks like! You’ll be simply blown away, I promise you.”

“Trixie has no doubts there.”

“And Trixie? Please don’t hesitate to come to me if you need to talk sometime.”

“Trixie will keep it in mind,” Trixie said, having no doubts that she would never need to talk to Rarity about things like this again. “And… Trixie will see you at school tomorrow?”

“Of course, darling!” Rarity led them out of her room and to the front door. “Do you want a ride to your house?”

“No, Trixie doesn’t live far from here, she can walk.”

“If you’re sure, but you know it’s no trouble at all.”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright then, take care of yourself.” Rarity gave her another hug, and this time, Trixie hugged her back. “Tata for now!”

“Bye, Rarity.”

Trixie walked out the door and heard it close behind her. She couldn’t resist turning and looking back at the house one more time, thinking about everything that had just happened.

Really, she probably could have used the ride to her house. But then, she had a lot on her mind and needed a little time to sort her thoughts. Rarity was her friend now? Was that right? Or maybe it was just that they could be friends, someday.

Trixie wasn’t too good at this sort of thing, and it didn’t help that everything they’d talked about kept rattling around her brain, making her feel even less sure than she did before.

But no time to mope about it. She may not be at school, but she was still out in public, and that meant her head must be held high. Regardless of how she felt, Trixie must forever appear to be Great and Powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my newest story! This will be a short story that (I think) is pretty fun, sorta a break from my drama heavy stuff I’ve been doing (though there’s still a fair amount of drama just because I am who I am). It was sorta written to rejuvinate myself, and it did the job perfectly ^^
> 
> This story will only be three chapters, with new chapters posted every Sunday until it’s completed. I think you’ll all enjoy what I’ve got for this one, and hope to see you down in the comments! 
> 
> Trixie’s cutie mark in the chapter header by [ManDash1996](https://www.deviantart.com/mandash1996/art/Trixie-Lulamoon-Cutie-Mark-678308816).


	2. Tears and Jazz

#### Chapter Two

## Tears and Jazz

Everything was perfect. But of course, how could it ever not be? Rarity herself had designed the ensemble, from conception to completion. All that was left to do was hope that Trixie agreed that it was perfect.

That part always caused some anxiety. Trixie had been enthusiastic about the design choices while they were working on it, but who knew what she would say when she saw it in person? It wouldn’t be the first time that a client had only _thought_ they were happy with a design.

Well, she would find out soon enough. Rarity had finished the outfit and texted pictures to Trixie, saying she would bring it to school in the morning. Just one more nerve-wracked night before she handed it off.

It was a little worrying that Trixie hadn’t responded to the pictures. Not in a ‘she hates it’ way; no matter how much Rarity’s imagination ran away with her at times, she didn’t believe for a moment that Trixie would hate the dress so much that she wouldn’t even reply to the message. No, it was more likely that Trixie simply hadn’t seen it, but that hung the whole thing up in the air, leaving Rarity completely unsure of where it would eventually land.

So she paced around the house, eventually settling on the living room couch with a soap opera on the TV while she steadily worked her way through a salad. It wasn’t even that Rarity watched soap operas too often. She watched enough to know the characters and to be able to pick up on the storylines, but it was usually something she did to calm herself down. It helped her feel like her own problems were a bit more grounded and manageable.

As for the salad, well… She’d save the ice cream for if Trixie didn’t like the dress, but that didn’t stop her from stress eating _something_. And at least this way she wouldn’t feel guilty for eating it.

That was where she was when she was surprised by a knock on the door. Rarity usually didn’t get visitors that didn’t call ahead first, and Sweetie Belle was already off playing with her friends, so that couldn’t be who it was.

Figuring it was probably just a door to door missionary or something, Rarity got up to answer. She stopped near the front door to check her hair in a nearby mirror. Even if it _was_ just a missionary, that was no reason to look anything but her best.

Content with what she saw, she opened the door. She blinked when it was open, surprised to see none other than Trixie on the other side. She was in her old magician’s outfit, the one that Rarity had repaired for her. Seeing her in it up close definitely made Rarity realize she had made the right call to push her into getting something new and better fitting.

“Hello, Trixie,” Rarity managed after a moment of staring at one another. She stepped aside. “Please, come in. I must say this is a surprise, I had thought I’d see you at school tomorrow.”

“Trixie lives in the area, so she figured she might as well stop by,” Trixie said as she walked in. Rarity smiled a little; she always did find the fact that Trixie spoke in third person charming, in a strange way.

As usual, Rarity didn’t draw any attention to it though. Instead, she just led the way to her bedroom. “I do believe you’ll simply love what you see!”

“It _did_ look promising in your texts.”

Rarity breathed a small sigh of relief. The real test was on the other side of her bedroom door, of course, but it was nice to hear Trixie’s initial thoughts were positive.

She opened the door to her room, where the dress was still on the mannequin. Trixie approached it without letting on how she felt, brushing her hand against the fabric.

“Do you like it?” Rarity asked apprehensively.

“Like it?” Trixie asked. She turned to look at Rarity with a frown, and Rarity’s heart dropped into her stomach. “Trixie does _not_ like it.”

“Oh I… I see… Well, we can work on –”

“Trixie loves it!” Trixie broke into a grin and held her hands to her mouth. Rarity half expected her to start jumping right then and there. “Can I try it on now?”

Rarity finally found a genuine smile spreading across her face. “But of course! I’d positively love to see you in it!”

Rarity stepped out of the room to allow Trixie to change in private, which gave her a chance to return to the living room and turn off the TV. No longer feeling the urge to drown her sorrows in salad, she covered it in saran wrap and placed it in the fridge for later.

She returned to the room and knocked on the door. “Trixie, are you okay in there?”

“Er, perhaps you could lend Trixie a hand?”

“Yes, of course.” Rarity smiled as she walked into the room. Trixie was already in the dress, she was just having trouble getting the back zipped up. Rarity did the zipper for her, then Trixie put on the tuxedo jacket.

“How does Trixie look?”

Rarity gestured towards a standing mirror. “See for yourself, darling.”

Trixie stepped in front of it and twirled around to show off the dress half. “Trixie looks amazing!”

“Yes,” Rarity agreed. “Trixie looks positively beautiful.”

Trixie blushed a little, a slight purple tint against her blue skin. “Trixie will have to practice all her tricks in this new outfit.”

Rarity smiled. “Well you know, if you need an audience, I’d happily oblige.”

“Really?” Trixie seemed surprised for some reason.

“But of course! After all, we must keep this dress’s secrets between the two of us, no?”

“Thank you.” Trixie looked a little uncomfortable with saying it. It hadn’t escaped Rarity’s attention that Trixie had seemed to grow significantly in politeness when they were first working on the dress, and it seemed to be something she was still working on in their few interactions since.

Rarity didn’t mind. She understood that Trixie was still getting used to actually having friends. “Now then, is there anything that needs adjusting? Too tight or loose in any areas?”

“Trixie doesn’t think so.”

“Do move around a bit. This ensemble was designed to be worn during a magic show, so you ought to try moving as much as you normally would during one of your shows.”

Trixie nodded and walked around the room. She sashayed around, which got Rarity excited for her next stage show; she had no doubt the new dress would be a hit, as would be the girl in it.

“It’s perfect!” Trixie exclaimed. “Trixie feels like she could conquer the world in this!”

“But of course you _can_ , darling,” Rarity said with a grin. “Just you wait until they see you on stage in that.”

Trixie’s smile fell for just a moment, then it didn’t look quite so bright when she put it back on. “Yeah… I’m sure everyone will love it.”

Rarity was still trying to get used to Trixie’s mannerisms, so she wasn’t exactly sure what it meant, but she knew the slip into first-person speech meant _something_. “Are you sure there’s nothing the matter?”

Trixie fixed her face into a confident grin. “Positive! Trixie is going to be even more great and powerful than ever before!”

Rarity waved away her concerns and smiled. “That’s what I like to hear!”

Trixie walked over to her purse and pulled out some money, which she handed to Rarity. She didn’t want to count it in front of Trixie, but she felt something was out of place. “I do think you’ve given me too much, darling.”

“Keep it, you’ve earned it.”

Rarity grinned. “Why thank you, Trixie. Who knew you were so generous?”

“The Great and Giving Trixie is full of surprises.”

“So it seems.”

Trixie glanced towards her purse, but she left it where it was sitting. She looked around the room awkwardly, leaving Rarity puzzled.

It dawned on her a second later what Trixie must want. “Shall I step out so you can get changed again? Or would you like help with the zipper first?”

Trixie shifted her weight. “No, Trixie will just stay in this outfit. It… fits better than the other one.”

Rarity frowned. She could see Trixie’s point, but she was more than a bit confused. Was… Trixie lingering on purpose? “Yes, of course.”

“So, er…” Trixie didn’t quite meet Rarity’s eyes. “What are you up to today, anyway?”

Ah, yes, she was definitely lingering on purpose. Well, she was new to having friends. Rarity took a seat on her bed. “Oh, nothing at all. I was simply killing time when you arrived.”

“I see. I suppose I should get out of your hair then.”

It was cute how bad she was at this. “Trixie, would you like to hang out for a bit?”

Trixie blushed even more at that than she had at Rarity complimenting her. “Trixie supposes she could stay for a bit.”

Rarity bolted upright and snapped her fingers. “Idea! We could do your makeup to see exactly how stunning you’ll look in that outfit when you wear it on stage!”

Trixie grinned sheepishly. “Trixie isn’t so good at makeup.”

“Well then, you _are_ in for a treat today! _I_ happen to be an expert, if I do say so myself. Here, take a seat in that chair right beside you.”

“Is it okay to stay in this dress?” Trixie asked as she sat down at the vanity as Rarity had instructed. “Trixie doesn’t want to get anything on it.”

Rarity laughed as she opened drawers on the vanity to collect her tools. “Oh, nothing to fret about. In less capable hands it might be better to dress afterwards, but you’ve nothing to worry about with me.”

Rarity powdered a brush with foundation and began applying it to Trixie’s face. “What’s this?”

“Trixie, darling, I’m going to need you to be quiet while I do your face,” Rarity said patiently. She knew Trixie liked to talk, but the last thing they needed was to blemish the makeup and have to redo it.

So to placate Trixie, Rarity explained what she was doing as she went. She worked her way through her makeup collection, doing a full makeover. To her surprise, Trixie let her work in peace without interrupting at all.

“There!” Rarity said as she finished. “Shall we do your nails next?”

Trixie smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Will Trixie be allowed to talk for that part?”

Rarity giggled. “Yes, I dare say so.”

She held a few colors up to Trixie’s skin to decide which one would look best, eventually deciding on a shade of purple that would complement both her skin and the eyeshadow she’d chosen.

“Did you have a show today?” Rarity asked.

“Er, yes. How did you know?”

Rarity laughed. “Well, I didn’t think you wore that old outfit for fun.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Is something the matter?”

“No. Trixie was as dazzling as ever today!”

“Hmm, I have no doubts. Do you know, I don’t believe I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing you perform in a formal setting?”

“Yeah.”

Rarity tried to piece together what Trixie meant from her one-word response, but she wasn’t yet familiar enough with Trixie to pick it apart. “A shame I didn’t know about today sooner. I would have liked to be there.”

“Yeah…”

Okay, that ‘yeah’ was definitely a sour note. Something was going on that Trixie wasn’t saying, and Rarity wasn’t exactly sure how to get her to open up about it. “Be careful with that hand, we don’t want nail polish on your new dress.”

“Trixie knows.”

Rarity took Trixie’s left hand while Trixie looked at the nails on her right. She took a moment to stroke her thumb over the back of Trixie’s hand before getting started. “I suppose that’s why you didn’t reply to my text earlier. You must have been busy with your show.”

“Yes.”

One word replies weren’t telling Rarity anything other than what she already knew, but she wasn’t sure how forward she should be. She decided to try and show a little weakness herself to maybe remind Trixie that she could do the same. “Do you know I was beside myself with worry before you showed up?”

“You? Why?”

“Well, it’s always a bit nerve-wracking to show off a new outfit to a client. Even more so when that client is also a friend.”

“But everyone loves your outfits,” Trixie said, furrowing her brow. “What could you possibly be worried about?”

“I assure you, I’ve had my fair share of disappointed clients as well.”

“Well then, they were idiots to not appreciate your obvious talent.”

Rarity smiled a little. “Well, some of them were misguided, sure. Although I’m not above making the occasional mistake myself.”

“Trixie will believe it when she sees it.”

At least Trixie was sounding a little more like herself. Rarity finished with her left hand then stood up. “What do you think?”

Trixie examined her hands, then stood up to look at herself in the standing mirror again. “Trixie looks amazing!”

“I must say I agree. Oh, but here, let’s complete the look!” Rarity fetched Trixie’s top hat, and Trixie reached out to grab it. “Let me do it, darling. We don’t want to smudge those nails.”

Trixie faced forward, and Rarity placed the hat on her head. She took a step back, and Trixie turned from the mirror. “How does Trixie look?”

“See for yourself,” Rarity said, gesturing back to the mirror.

“Trixie would rather hear it from you.”

Rarity smiled as she stepped forwards, straightening Trixie’s jacket just a little. “You look magnificent, darling.”

“Trixie looks like a real magician?”

Rarity giggled. “My dear, you always look like a real magician.”

Although Rarity expected a smile, Trixie gave no such thing. Instead, she turned to look back at her reflection. “Trixie isn’t so sure…”

“Whatever do you mean?”

Trixie shook her head. “It’s nothing…”

Rarity placed her hand on Trixie’s shoulder, looking at their shared reflection. “Trixie… You can talk to me. Something is bothering you, and I’d like to hear what it is.”

“It’s…”

Rarity shook her head. “Don’t say it’s nothing. Say you don’t want to talk about it if that’s the case, but don’t say that it’s nothing.”

Trixie looked unsure, so Rarity moved her hand from her shoulder to her side, holding her in a sideways hug. “Trixie, I’m your friend. I want to help you if I can, but I can’t unless you let me in.” Rarity smiled a little as an idea occurred to her. “Would it help if I told you another secret first?”

Trixie turned with a small smile of her own. “No. The truth is that, well… Trixie’s show didn’t go so good today.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that… But you know, we all have our off days! I know I have plenty of them myself.”

“But my show was flawless! I did everything right!” Trixie stamped her foot, causing Rarity to jump back. She folded her arms and looked down at the floor. “I know I have off nights, but this wasn’t one of them. Everything went spectacularly today, I know it!”

The way Trixie looked at Rarity broke her heart. It was as if she wanted Rarity’s promise that yes, today’s show had been every bit as amazing as Trixie herself was, and Rarity so wanted to give her that assurance.

But she couldn’t; she hadn’t been there, and her words would be meaningless. “So what was the problem then?”

“It started with just one heckler. And Trixie performed her best anyway, I ignored him, but then… then there were more, and…”

Trixie inhaled sharply, and it took a moment for Rarity to notice what was happening. When she did, it hit her like a blow. “Trixie are you… are you crying?”

“I was perfect!” Trixie looked up with both anger and tears in her eyes. “I did everything right!”

Rarity moved in to hug her. “Shh, of course you did.” Even if her words were hollow, she just couldn’t sit by while Trixie was so upset. “You’re amazing, Trixie. Great and powerful, even!”

“But then they just wouldn’t stop…” Trixie said as she wrapped her arms around Rarity. “I thought they were going to boo me off stage. And I…”

Rarity pulled Trixie’s top hat off and set it on a nearby table so she could stroke Trixie’s hair. “There there…”

“Rarity… If the crowd hates me even when I’m at my best…”

“Shh, none of that,” Rarity said. “No one hates you, Trixie. People can just be so cruel.”

“They hate me! Everyone hates me!”

Rarity shook her head. “That’s not true at all. Here, take a seat on the bed with me.”

Trixie let Rarity lead them to the bed. It seemed that she was running out of words, because she instead just leaned against Rarity’s shoulder and cried.

“Do you know that I almost gave up fashion design?” Rarity asked as Trixie cried. She didn’t get a response, but she continued anyway. “When I was… Oh, I must have been thirteen at the time. There was a junior fashion designer competition where kids put together their very best outfits to wow the judges. I did something truly unique, inspired by the latest trends of high fashion. I even customized it for Fluttershy, who was modeling it for me.”

“Trixie remembers that competition…”

Rarity nodded. “Then perhaps you remember that the winner had simply thrown a few off the rack items together and called it a day. She barely did anything other than color match, while I poured my heart and soul into my ensemble.”

“You should have won.”

Rarity smiled. “Maybe, maybe not. While I may not have a high opinion of the winner’s outfit, there were some others that did an exceptional job. No, losing wasn’t what hurt. What nearly made me give up was all anyone cared about was Fluttershy. ‘Perfect model. Shame she has to wear such a ghastly dress.’ ”

“They said that about you?”

“They did, as well as a number of other equally cutting remarks.” Rarity sighed, the memory still causing some pain even years later. “I wound up ripping that dress to shreds when Fluttershy gave it back to me. I won’t say that it was my finest work by any means, but I do believe it was nicer than the reception it received.”

“What do you do when you know you’re doing good but others won’t see it?”

“Me? I eat a pint of ice cream and cry my eyes out. But _after_ that, I pick myself up, and I tell myself that if they can’t see what I have to offer, I’ll just have to make them see it! Do so well that there’s no room for doubters next time!”

“And does that work?”

“Well… It gets me to the next task, so yes. Although I don’t truly believe I’ll ever get to a point where I have no doubters. I think that just comes with the territory of being at the top.”

Trixie wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry I ruined your makeup.”

“Think nothing of it. Here, let’s get you cleaned up.” Rarity stood up and held out her hand.

Trixie took it, and she didn’t let go when they were standing. She lingered by the bed for a moment, so Rarity gently tugged on her hand to get her to follow. She kept hold of Trixie as she led them to the bathroom.

“Here, let’s take your jacket off for now,” Rarity suggested. Trixie obliged, letting Rarity help her out of it. She poured makeup remover on a cotton ball and started wiping away the mess that had become Trixie’s face, revealing her natural beauty as she worked.

She wondered if Trixie had ever let herself be this open around someone before. Perhaps her mom, but Rarity suspected that none of her peers had ever seen the Great and Powerful Trixie cry. She suspected that Trixie needed someone like her, someone she could be fragile around.

“There, all better,” Rarity said with a smile.

Trixie looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. “No more dazzling Trixie.”

“Nonsense.” Rarity took hold of Trixie’s hands and turned her from the mirror. “You look absolutely stunning all on your own, darling. And if you want, I have no problem redoing your makeup for you.”

Trixie shook her head. “Thank you, but Trixie already ruined it once. She… doesn’t want to risk doing it again.”

“Well if that’s how you feel, I could break out the ice cream.”

“Does that really help?”

Rarity laughed and led Trixie by the hand out of the bathroom. “Darling, there’s nothing that ice cream doesn’t help with. You just tell me if you want vanilla or chocolate.”

“Chocolate,” Trixie said, a small smile finally appearing.

Rarity sat Trixie down in the kitchen and got out two bowls, filling each of them with chocolate ice cream.

Trixie took a bite of her ice cream and shot Rarity an uncertain glance. “You won’t tell anyone about this, will you?”

“Of course not. My lips are sealed.”

Trixie sighed. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

Rarity laughed a little. “Darling, this is nothing compared to what poor Fluttershy has had to put up with from me, and for much smaller problems.”

Trixie nodded. “It was just a bad show. Even if Trixie was flawless…”

“Yes, even if you were flawless.” Rarity took a bite of her ice cream and grinned. “And you better believe that if I’m in the crowd, nothing of the sort will happen at the next show!”

“Oh yeah? Are you gonna fight the hecklers for Trixie?”

“I just might!”

Trixie laughed. It was only a small laugh, but it sounded musical to Rarity. Trixie certainly had a quicker turnaround than Rarity did when she was feeling down. It was probably the ice cream.

Although ice cream didn’t really seem to be enough, not for Trixie. Nothing about her said ‘quietly sit around eating ice cream’; she was dazzling through and through, and perhaps the best thing for her would be to get out of the house. She had, after all, decided to stay at Rarity’s rather than seeking the comfort of her own house.

“What do you say the two of us go out?” Rarity asked. “I know a café that’s open late into the night, it’s a lovely place. We could grab a tea or coffee and enjoy the ambiance.”

Trixie thought about it as she took another bite of ice cream. “Trixie _would_ like to show off her new outfit.”

Rarity grinned. “And I’ll just have to dress to match! I know just the dress I’ll wear, we’ll positively cause a scene.”

Trixie grinned as well. “Every magician does need a lovely assistant.”

Rarity smirked. “You should know I usually take the lead, but for you, I suppose I can play second.”

“Not at all,” Trixie said. “Often it’s the assistant that does the real magic in a show. The magician is the one everyone’s eyes are on, so the assistant will do the hard work of the trick.”

“A bit like how you’ll get the credit for that stunning ensemble?”

“No, Trixie would never allow that,” she said with a grin. “She’ll make sure everyone knows where it came from!”

“Well, I do appreciate it.” Rarity finished her ice cream and set her bowl in the sink. “Now then, I’ll go and get changed, then we can head out.”

“Sounds good to Trixie.”

Rarity left Trixie in the kitchen and stepped into her bedroom. She went rifling through her closet for a moment before finding the dress she wanted. It was a tight red slip dress with lacy accents and a long skirt that had a slit down the side. It was perfectly suited for the scene of the café and complemented Trixie’s tuxedo dress perfectly. She finished the look by pulling on long matching gloves.

She changed into it as quickly as she could, then popped her head out of the bedroom. “Trixie, would you like me to do your makeup before we leave?”

“You don’t have to,” Trixie called back.

“Oh, darling, it’s no trouble at all. I’d like to at least apply a light layer myself.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“Positive. Now come here.”

Trixie obliged, so Rarity reapplied her makeup in the same style as last time. At least she still had her nails painted, so that was one less step than before.

Once she was done with Trixie, Rarity did her own makeup while Trixie waited patiently, then they were on their way. Although Rarity had never imagined Trixie as being patient, to her pleasant surprise, the magician had surprised her over the few weeks that they’d been friends.

She decided not to comment on that, sure that would only go to Trixie’s ego, which certainly needed no help from Rarity in its growth. Her self-confidence, perhaps, but her ego? Trixie certainly had that covered all on her own.

“We’re going to steal the show at that café!” Trixie said as they climbed into Rarity’s car. She was admiring herself in the side view mirror.

Oh yes, she definitely didn’t need any help with that ego. And worst of all, it was contagious. “I would normally point out that there’s no show for us to steal, but in this case… You’re absolutely right! We look simply divine!”

Rarity drove off, thinking of how different Trixie was from her other friends. True, her knowledge on fashion was as minimal as any of the others, but it was fun to be with someone who shared her enthusiasm for looking good. Dear Fluttershy knew fashion a bit better than any of her other friends, but she was always content to just watch, and when Rainbow Dash could be swayed to dress up she never hesitated with her confidence, but she was always focused on herself.

Trixie was different, though. Trixie had every bit the ego Rainbow did, and if possible, even more. But she showered praise as much on Rarity as she did on herself, and it proved infectious. It was simply hard to feel anything but amazing with Trixie around.

“Now if we could only do something about this car of yours,” Trixie said with a smirk.

Well, what fun would it be if she didn’t have a _few_ rough edges? “As I said before, we’re always more than welcome to take yours instead.”

“Perhaps Trixie will find a way to do just that. I’ll get a car that’s worthy of taking a couple beauties like us around.”

Rarity giggled. “I shall like to see that. Tell me, are you thinking a convertible?”

“Does it need to be said? Of course! Something classic.”

“Ooh, I do like classic.”

They fantasized as they drove about the type of car Trixie would drive, and she seemed to take it as a given that she would chauffeur Rarity around in it when she got it. As far as Rarity could tell, Trixie was no closer to owning a car than Rarity was to owning her own boutique, but it was a fun hypothetical.

It was always hard to find parking downtown, but Rarity managed to find something that wasn’t too far from the café. When she stepped out and walked around, Trixie was waiting with her arm extended. “My lady.”

“Oh, why thank you.” Rarity linked her arm with Trixie’s and they walked down the street side by side. “Have you been to this place before?”

“Trixie doesn’t think so.”

“I’m positive you’ll love it.”

Trixie looked at Rarity and smiled. “Trixie has no doubts.”

They walked down the block and to the café. They could hear jazz before they even entered, and they were greeted by a man in a two-piece tuxedo. Rarity was convinced it had nothing on Trixie’s, of course.

“You two lovely dames by yourself this evening?” he asked.

“Dames?” Trixie asked.

Rarity just laughed. “Trixie, darling, that’s just how everyone talks here. It’s part of the ambiance.” She turned to the man again. “Yes, just the two of us. Perhaps we could get a booth?”

“You got it. Right this way, ladies.” He led them to a booth, where they sat across from one another, then he left to greet another customer.

“So what, is this place supposed to be like the fifties or something?” Trixie asked.

“The twenties, actually,” Rarity said. “The fifties would be more like the rock and roll era.”

Trixie smiled. “Are you an expert on history now?”

“Well, I dabble just a bit in more recent history. It’s so fascinating, the fashion, the culture, seeing how trends grow and evolve.”

“You know, I’m not actually that surprised after all.” Trixie stood up. “How about I get us some drinks? Do you want coffee or tea?”

“Coffee, please. Cream and two sugars.”

“You got it.”

Trixie left, so Rarity sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere. There was a live band playing smooth jazz, and the clientele were all dressed in relatively period-accurate attire. If she were in the mood to do so, Rarity could find several things that would have been out of place during the roaring twenties, but it was a fair forgery.

And of course, Rarity and Trixie themselves wouldn’t have fit into the actual decade. They were in the ballpark, but both of them were dressed in a more sensationalist take on classic looks. All of which suited Rarity just fine.

Within a few minutes, Trixie was back. “Thank you,” Rarity said as she set coffee down for both of them.

“Trixie’s never actually had coffee,” Trixie said as she blew on her drink.

“Really?” Rarity’s mouth curved into a worried smile. “Er, you know coffee is often a bit of an acquired taste.”

Trixie took a sip. “Oh, Trixie got tea for herself.”

“Ah. Wise choice.” Rarity took a sip of her coffee. “Would you like to try some?”

Trixie took Rarity’s cup and took a sip. She scrunched up her face as if she hated it and then, surprisingly, took another sip before passing it back to Rarity. “It tastes interesting.”

Rarity laughed. “Well, as I said, it is an acquired taste.”

Trixie nodded, then turned to watch the jazz band.

“So what about you?” Rarity asked. “The golden age of magic was right around the twenties, I believe. I would have thought you’d rather enjoy a place like this.”

“Oh, Trixie does like it. And it should go without saying that Trixie is a big fan of classic magicians. She just… doesn’t know much else about the past.”

“I think I’ll have to look into some classic magic acts myself sometime. Perhaps we can incorporate more modern twists on classics in your acts?”

“Trixie would like that.”

“I have a soft spot for the twenties and thirties. Noir fiction and all that.”

Trixie turned back to her and smiled. “You mean like detective stories?”

“Precisely. It’s a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine.”

“And I take it your decision for a tuxedo dress wasn’t a coincidence?”

Rarity laughed. “Well, not exactly no. But are you complaining about it now?”

“No no, not at all.” Trixie took a sip of her tea. “Trixie loves it. It makes Trixie feel as pretty as, well, as you.”

Rarity laughed again, this time accompanied by a blush. “Oh, stop. You’re positively gorgeous all on your own, you know. I told you that already.”

“Not like this, though.”

“Hmm.” Rarity traced her finger around the lip of her coffee cup. “Want to know another secret?”

Trixie leaned in closer. “Do tell.”

“I’ve always found you to be extremely pretty.”

Trixie blushed. “What do you mean?”

“Just what I said. Long before we ever spoke, you’d always caught my eye. I hope you don’t mind.”

Trixie grinned. “You say that with the distinct tone of someone who knows very well that I do not mind.”

Rarity matched her grin. “Yes, well, that may be so.”

Trixie blushed a little. “Well, Trixie hasn’t exactly made it a secret that she feels the same way.”

“I know, and I’m quite flattered.”

Trixie preoccupied herself with drinking more of her tea. It was cute watching the normally outgoing girl flounder her way through flirting, but Rarity felt just a little guilty. She liked where things seemed to be going, but she didn’t want them to go there too quickly and make Trixie uncomfortable.

The band switched from smooth jazz to a more uptempo jazz number, and Trixie stood up. At first Rarity thought she was going to excuse herself to the bathroom, but she just held out her hand. “Trixie would like to dance.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

Rarity took Trixie’s hand and stood up. “Well if you’re going to insist, how could I possibly say no to that face?”

Trixie blushed and looked away. “Well… you can’t. Obviously.” She looked back into Rarity’s eyes and grinned through her blush. “Come, our audience awaits us.”

“I suppose they do.” Rarity followed Trixie out onto the floor, then noticed how much less sure of herself she seemed to be once they were there. “Er, you do know how to dance to this, yes?”

Trixie looked between Rarity and the band. “Trixie thinks she will give you the honor of leading tonight. Just this once.”

“But of course, darling.”

* * *

The two of them laughed as the exited the café, hand in hand. “I never knew you could dance like that!” Trixie said.

“Well, it might have escaped your attention, but I _am_ in a musical band.”

“Yes, Trixie knows. But you’ve never danced to Rainboom songs like _that!_ ”

Rarity laughed. “Well, I should think not. The Rainbooms are not a jazz band. And you, my lovely assistant, were simply spectacular.”

“Just because Trixie let you lead this time does not make _her_ the assistant.”

Rarity stopped walking to spin Trixie around and catch her by the waist, causing her to laugh. “Doesn’t it though?”

“Well… okay. But only for tonight!”

“Of course, darling.”

Trixie’s laugh lingered a little after Rarity righted her and they were on their way again. It was positively charming, and Rarity wanted to hear it more and more.

They reached Rarity’s car, and Trixie held her free hand out towards it. “Our chariot awaits!”

“Am I ever going to hear the end of your teasing?”

“No, Trixie doesn’t believe so.”

Rarity laughed and gave Trixie’s hand a squeeze before letting go of it so she could pull out her keys. She unlocked the passenger side first so Trixie could get in, then walked around to the driver’s side.

“Tell me, do you even know how to drive?” Rarity asked as she buckled up.

“Well, no…”

“I could give you lessons if you like. Of course, it’ll come at a cost.”

“You’re going to ask Trixie to stop making fun of your station wagon, aren’t you?”

“You know me so well already.” In truth, Rarity had a few ideas in mind. Say, for example, a kiss from the lovely lady herself.

But she was still worried about moving too fast for Trixie, who wasn’t even used to friends. Not to mention she wasn’t even fully out of the closet, judging from their conversation the other day. Who knew what she’d think about having a girlfriend?

No, Rarity would wait to make that particular move. Although if the night was anything to go by, and Rarity very much hoped it was, that _was_ a move they would be making someday.

“So where is your house, anyway?” Rarity asked as she drove off.

Trixie gave Rarity directions, which led to a house in Rarity’s neighborhood. It was surprising how close they lived without either of them ever knowing it until recently.

As they drove, they talked about what life must have been like in the twenties. Rarity would design outfits for all the artists in the burgeoning music industry, from back when everyone dressed formally. As well as, of course, Trixie’s outfits for her stage shows. Trixie herself would no doubt be an influential magician, part of the golden age of magic.

Neither of them really wanted to live in the past, as evident by the way their hands found one another’s as Rarity drove, but it was a fun thing to talk about.

Even though the conversation was only light and fun, Rarity was sorry to see it end as she pulled up to Trixie’s house. She parked the car and stepped out to walk Trixie to the door, getting at least a few more moments together.

“Tonight was fun,” Rarity said.

“It was.”

Rarity wondered how Trixie really felt. She had no doubt at all that Trixie did have fun, but she wondered if it was more than that. The night felt like a date to Rarity, but did Trixie feel that way? She certainly gave as much as she got when it came to flirting.

And then it was Trixie who took Rarity’s hands in her own when they reached her door. “Thank you, Rarity. For everything today. Trix– I’ve never had a friend like you.”

Ah, there it was. Trixie was still thinking of them as friends. That was all well and good, Rarity was just happy to know that’s where they stood with one another.

Which of course all went out the window when Trixie kissed her. She lingered just a moment, just long enough for Rarity to kiss her back, then she pulled away with a smile. Rarity couldn’t say for certain what her own expression looked like.

“Good night, Rarity.”

Finally, Rarity managed a smile of her own. “Yes. Good night, Trixie.”

Trixie let go of Rarity’s hands, gave her one final wave, and walked into the house. Meanwhile, Rarity was left to walk back to her car in confusion.

Her hand reached up to her lips, which she found were curved in a smile. That had been a completely unexpected ending to the evening, but she supposed, a good magician always did leave one guessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I had no idea Trixie was gonna kiss her. She surprised me as much as anyone with that, then I had to scramble and replan the next chapter to account for the development here. Dang characters and their having minds of their own!


	3. Chapter 3

#### Chapter Three

## The Magician’s Lovely Assistant

It was fair to say that Trixie sometimes lived an impulsive life. Sometimes she promised a trick bigger than she could perform. Sometimes she said things that wound up pushing her away from her peers. Sometimes she got so caught up in practicing her magic tricks that she forgot to study for her history exams.

And sometimes, it would seem, she lost herself in a wonderful moment and kissed one of the only friends she’d ever managed to make.

It was something Trixie was used to. Well, not kissing a pretty girl; that had so far been a one time thing. But acting on impulses? That was something Trixie was well acquainted with, and something she knew exactly how to handle.

Besides, it wasn’t a big deal. It was just a natural extension of their night before. They had held hands, they had danced, and at the end of the night, they had kissed. No big deal.

So Trixie wasn’t worried when Rarity walked into their last class period. Trixie smiled at her when she walked in, and Rarity smiled back. There, nothing out of the ordinary.

Because they had assigned seats, they couldn’t sit next to each other. Still, Rarity walked over to Trixie’s desk before the class began. “Hello, Trixie. I’ve been thinking about you.”

Trixie grinned. “Naturally. Trixie is the best thing to think about after all.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“I was wondering if you have some time after class? I feel that we should probably talk.”

“Trixie actually has something to talk to you about too.”

“Yes, of course.” The classroom was filling up, so Rarity stepped away towards her own desk. “We’ll talk more then.”

“Trixie knows the wait is torture, but she has faith you’ll manage.”

Rarity laughed and took her seat. It was nice that Rarity understood that nothing needed to be awkward between the two of them just because of one kiss. That was something she liked about Rarity – she was surprisingly sensible once one got to know her.

Class was boring as always, and Trixie had a lot on her mind as she tried to sit patiently through it. Speaking of those impulsive tendencies, she found herself doodling pictures of her upcoming stage show. She’d dazzle everyone with her new outfit, and she’d wow them with new tricks that its design opened for her. She already had some ideas.

Really, how could class possibly compare to a daydream like that? Simply put, it couldn’t. The teacher was lecturing them about something, but Trixie barely noticed. Her head was miles away, she was wowing the audience and a certain lady at the same time.

At least the thought kept her preoccupied. Before she knew it, the teacher was wrapping up his lesson and everyone was waiting around for the bell to release them. She shot a glance at Rarity, who was caught up in a conversation with the girl who sat next to her, then to the clock. Only a few more minutes.

Trixie was excited for the end of class and the talk with Rarity that would follow. She had a feeling that things were going to go her way for once, all that was left to do was wait for it to come.

She put away the notebook that had more sketches than notes in it and waited patiently. Why did the last few minutes feel so much worse than all the ones that had come before? She glanced at Rarity again, who this time saw her looking and smiled. That made Trixie smile as well, which gave her the endurance to make it through the final few minutes.

Finally, the bell rang, and as usual the students practically formed a stampede to escape their last class and be free of school. Trixie instead walked over to Rarity’s desk as the fashionista finished putting away all of her things.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Coco,” Rarity said to the girl she was talking to.

“Bye, Rarity,” Coco said, then she left the two of them alone.

“Hello, Trixie. I hope you don’t have anywhere you need to be anytime soon?”

Trixie smiled. “Trixie supposes she could make some time for you.”

“Ever the Great and Magnanimous Trixie.”

“Too right you are.”

They walked out of the room together, into the crowded hallway, and Rarity turned to Trixie. “Is there anywhere in particular you’d like to talk? We could always get out of school if you want to go somewhere more private.”

“The drama club isn’t meeting today, and they let Trixie use their room to practice her magic when they’re not around. We can talk there.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Trixie led them to the room, which was empty as she predicted. Rarity took a seat while Trixie instead walked over to a box and started going through it. “This is the stuff for Trixie’s magic show!”

“Ooh, are you going to guess my card?”

Trixie laughed. “Rarity, please. That’s one of the most basic magic tricks.”

“Well, it’s always been impressive to me.”

Trixie sighed and pulled out a deck of cards. “Okay, fine. Here, pick a card.” She shuffled the deck as she walked over to Rarity, then fanned out the cards. Rarity picked one at random and put it back in the deck.

Trixie shuffled it again. “Alright, this will be easy. It was… this one!”

Rarity blinked at the card, the queen of diamonds. “Er… sorry, but no.”

Trixie frowned and looked at the card. “What? But that has to be your card! It’s even perfect for you, you’re absolutely the queen of diamonds.”

“Flatter me all you like, but that wasn’t it. Shall I tell you what it was?”

“No no! Trixie can do this!” Trixie looked through the deck and picked another. “The seven of spades?”

“No.”

“The six of clubs?”

“Afraid not… Maybe we should start over?”

“No, this doesn’t make any…” Trixie snapped her fingers. “Of course! It’s not here.”

“What? But I put it back in…”

“Trixie thinks you hid it in your pocket to make her trick fail.”

Rarity sputtered for a moment. “Trixie, that’s simply ridiculous! You were watching me the whole time!”

“If that’s so, then why don’t you empty your pockets?”

Rarity frowned at her, but she obliged. “Honestly, there’s nothing wrong with admitting you made a mist– Aaah!” Rarity stared wide-eyed at the card in her hand, the jack of hearts. “B-But, you… how… I don’t…”

Trixie couldn’t resist a grin. “What was that about making a mistake?”

Rarity looked between the card and Trixie. “Trixie, this is… this is incredible! I was right here the whole time, you couldn’t have possibly…”

“Nothing is impossible for the Great and Powerful Trixie!”

“If you can do tricks like this without even needing your special outfit with its secrets, I can’t wait to see what you can do in full swing.”

Trixie nodded. “That’s what Trixie wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh. Really?” Rarity looked perplexed. “I had assumed that we were going to be speaking about something else…”

“This is important! Rarity, I came up with a new routine, but I can’t do it alone. I need help from the loveliest assistant in all of Everton!”

Rarity blinked at her.

“Which… would be you,” Trixie said matter of factly.

“I’m sorry, darling, but… don’t you normally have an assistant for your show?”

Trixie sighed. “I did, but she transferred schools last month. I’ve been running a one-woman show since then.”

“Oh dear, I had no idea… But darling, I don’t know anything about magic. You said yourself that the assistant does a lot of the actual tricks.”

“Trixie will help you! We’ll have a whole week before the talent show, and –”

“A week?” Rarity frowned. “That doesn’t seem like much time at all when I don’t even know the first thing about stage shows…”

Trixie took a seat next to Rarity and sighed. “You’re right. Trixie doesn’t know what she was thinking… She’ll just have to keep doing it by herself.”

“Now now, guilting me into it absolutely will not work.”

“Not even a tiny bit?”

Rarity smirked. “Darling, you’re dealing with the master of guilting people into things. I’m afraid you’ll have to do better than that.”

“What if Trixie made a deal with you?”

“What kind of a deal?”

“Er… Trixie isn’t sure. But anything you want! Trixie doesn’t have anyone else to ask…”

Rarity watched her for a moment then sighed. “I suppose I could try giving it a shot. But understand that I’m not willing to commit to it until I see how practice goes. I do want to help you, but I’m not willing to risk ruining your show in the process.”

“Yes! You’ll do great, you’ll see!”

Rarity leaned in and smiled wickedly. “But there is a catch.”

For a brief moment, Rarity’s look shot panic through Trixie. Only for a moment, then she nodded resolutely. “Anything.”

“A date.”

“A date?”

Rarity nodded. “A date. I’ll leave what we do up to you, but I fully expect to be swept away by the end of the evening.”

Trixie looked down at the ground. A date. That was all, no big deal. Trixie wasn’t blind to the fact that the last night had practically been a date in all but name already. She’d just have to plan another night like that one.

“I must say, I had hoped your answer would come a bit more readily than this.”

Trixie looked up and shook her head. “Of course Trixie accepts! But… after the show.”

“Fair enough. I dare say I’ll need as much practice as I can get if I’m to have any hope of being any help.”

“You’ll do fine. But… we _should_ get to work. Trixie’s going to change into her outfit. Could you stand watch outside and make sure no one comes in?”

“Yes, of course.” Rarity stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Trixie to herself.

She sighed. A date. She had a date with Rarity. Or well, she would, as soon as she planned it. And somehow, she had to sweep Rarity off her feet while she was at it.

And, most importantly, she had to somehow not screw the whole thing up.

With some reluctance, Trixie pulled her outfit out of her backpack and changed into it. Try as she might, she still couldn’t get the zipper, so she called for Rarity.

“All set?” Rarity asked as she walked back in.

“Almost.” Trixie gestured to the zipper. “Did it really need to zip in the back?”

Rarity laughed. “Sorry, darling. I had no idea you would have trouble reaching it.”

“Yeah yeah. You just wanted to make sure Trixie had a reason to keep you around.”

“Ah, you’ve stumbled onto my dastardly plan.” Rarity laughed as she zipped Trixie up. “There. Afraid I can’t dress to match this time. Come to think of it, what should I wear?”

“The dress you wore last night would be fine. Or any other dress, really. Trixie trusts your judgement.”

“Ah, so the assistant doesn’t need secrets in her outfit?”

“Well, there might be some new tricks we could come up with if you also had an outfit like that. But with only a week and lots of practice needed, we’ll just have to make do with what we have.”

“Fair enough.” Rarity smiled as Trixie got her jacket on. “So then, where do we begin?”

* * *

“You’re doing fantastic!”

Rarity beamed at the praise. It was their third day of working on the act, and things were shaping up well. Despite her reservations, Rarity was getting the hang of everything much faster than either of them had expected.

“Well, I do have a rather fantastic teacher,” Rarity said.

“Well… yes, you do. But you’re a natural all on your own.”

“What do you say we take a break for a little while?”

Trixie hesitated, but they had been at it for quite a while. They were making great progress, so she couldn’t really argue against it. “Trixie thinks that sounds like a good idea.”

Rarity set down the chain she was holding, a prop for the trick they’d been working on, and walked over towards their stuff. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink, then turned and offered some to Trixie.

“So, think you’ll be ready to perform?” Trixie asked after she had taken a sip of water.

Rarity took the water bottle back and took a drink before answering. “I… I want to be, but I know there are still some things I’m struggling with.”

“You’ll get the hang of it,” Trixie said. “If you want, you can come to Trixie’s house to practice over the weekend.”

“I’ll try to make some time to do that, but I do have plans this weekend.”

“Oh, okay.”

Rarity smiled. “You’re welcome to join us. My friends would love the chance to get to know you a little better.”

Trixie hid her panic with a practiced grin. “But of course, who wouldn’t want to get to know the Great and Powerful Trixie?”

“Yes, I’m positive that they want to meet you because of how great and powerful you are.” Rarity placed her arms around Trixie’s head. “They couldn’t possibly have any other reasons for wanting to get to know you better.”

Trixie couldn’t even manage the grin at that. She looked away from Rarity, intimidated by the intensity of her gaze. “Yeah, it’s… it’s natural for people to want to be around someone as astounding as Trixie.”

Rarity giggled. “Well, the Great and Egotistical Trixie should come. I think it would be good for you. And for us.”

Us? Were they an ‘us’ already? When had that happened?

Trixie pulled away from Rarity. “Trixie will think about it.”

Rarity blinked. “Is something the matter?”

“No, of course not!” Trixie walked across the room and picked up the chain Rarity had been using earlier. “Trixie just wants to get back to work.”

“But darling, we agreed to take a break.”

Trixie flashed a smile to Rarity. “You go ahead. Trixie is fine without a break.”

Rarity frowned. “But… I wanted to take a break with _you_. You know, spend some time together.”

“We’ve _been_ spending time together,” Trixie pointed out.

“Is this about spending time with my friends over the weekend? If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t need to come. I just thought it would be nice is all.”

“It’s not that, it’s just…” What was it? How could Trixie make Rarity understand?

She couldn’t. Rarity was absolutely amazing, everyone who knew her had to love her. She couldn’t possibly understand what was on Trixie’s mind, and moreover, Trixie wasn’t sure she wanted her to. It would be better to never even put those ideas into Rarity’s head.

So she made an excuse. “Trixie just takes her magic show very seriously and wants to make sure she’s perfect when the time comes.”

“Well, I know, darling, but I –”

“Rarity, please. Trixie is just trying to be professional.”

Rarity frowned and turned away. “Fine. Sorry I’m not professional enough for the Great and Powerful Trixie.”

“That’s not what Trixie meant!”

“No no, don’t mind me. Just go ahead and continue practicing your trick.”

Trixie wanted to say something to lighten Rarity’s mood, but she wasn’t sure what. She was the reason things had just gone sour, after all. What was she supposed to do now?

There was only one thing she could think to do: nothing at all. Just go back to working on her trick like Rarity had said to and try to not screw up so badly next time.

* * *

The school’s auditorium was full, the stage was set, and most importantly, Trixie and Rarity had worked their routine to perfection. Everything was coming together. This was going to be their night, all their hard work was about to come to fruition.

Of course, not everyone was there to see them. The school’s talent show had a number of other student performances. Musicians, artists, dancers, and those whose talents didn’t fit neatly into a category – they all gathered to show off what they could do in front of the school.

So it was true that not everyone was there to see them. But at the end of the night, it was the Great and Powerful Trixie with her lovely assistant Rarity that they would all remember!

Or at least, that would be the case if Rarity would show up. It was almost their turn to go on, but there was no sign of Trixie’s lovely assistant. She looked around backstage, but couldn’t find her anywhere.

“Have you seen Rarity?” Trixie asked a kid who was getting in some last-minute practice for his juggling act.

“Uh, I think she went out that door a little bit ago,” he said.

Trixie wasted no time in going out the door he mentioned, looking around wildly for Rarity. There wasn’t anyone out there she could ask, though.

“Rarity?” Trixie called as she started walking at random. “Rarity, are you out here?”

After walking through a short hallway, Trixie was outside. She looked around and saw Rarity leaning against the wall.

“There you are. You had Trixie worried sick.” Trixie frowned. “Are _you_ sick? Is that why you came out here?”

Rarity sighed. “I just… I needed a little fresh air, darling.”

Trixie thought she understood. “You’re not used to being in front of the crowd, are you?”

“I am, as a member of the Rainbooms,” Rarity said. She cast her eyes away from Trixie. “Although… that is a bit different. It’s, how to explain… I’m in a larger group, for one, and I don’t need to worry about pulling off any tricks. Keeping the audience’s eyes _off_ of me is a new experience.”

“Well, that’s okay, that’s Trixie’s job.” Trixie smiled. “You’ll have me beside you the entire time.”

“I… I suppose I will.” Rarity didn’t seem as reassured as Trixie hoped she would be.

“Hey, you’ve been getting better every day. You can do this, I know you can!”

Rarity sighed. “Trixie… this isn’t a good time, but I need to know.” She turned to face Trixie properly. “What’s going on with us?”

Trixie’s breath caught in her throat for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Trixie, I… I don’t even know what you are to me right now! One night you kiss me, and then after that you won’t even talk to me about it! You agreed to a date, but was that just so I would go along with this plan? Because if it was, please tell me, I thought it was just playful banter. The last thing I want is for you to go out with me if you don’t want to!”

“You think Trixie doesn’t want to go out with you?” Trixie shook her head and gestured towards Rarity. “You’re… you’re Rarity! You’re the most amazing girl that Trixie has ever met!”

“Then what is it, Trixie? Please, just tell me! Is it _because_ I’m a girl? Is being in a same-sex relationship making you uncomfortable?”

“No! I don’t even care if the whole school knows about that as long as I have you by my side.”

“So then what is it?”

Trixie threw out her hands. “It’s me! It’s because I screw things up! I don’t think things through, like with the kiss, and then everything goes to hell!”

“If we’re moving too fast, just let me know. Trixie, I’ll do whatever you need me to, but I don’t know what it _is_ you need me to do!”

“I… I don’t know, okay!” Trixie turned away from Rarity. “I just… didn’t want you to get to know me. Because then, anyone who gets to know me…”

Rarity’s arms found their way around Trixie. “Talk to me, please. What are you so afraid of?”

“That… that you’ll learn that Trixie isn’t so great and powerful after all. And that no one would ever want to be with the Regular and Ordinary Trixie…”

“Oh love, no…” Rarity gently turned Trixie around so they were facing each other, then she pulled Trixie into a hug. “Don’t you remember what I told you on the day I made your dress? I’m here for you even on days when you don’t feel so great and powerful.”

Trixie swallowed to force tears down. “Don’t you dare make Trixie cry and ruin her makeup…”

Rarity gave a little laugh. “Yes of course, where would we ever find someone who could redo it for you?”

Trixie sighed and nuzzled against Rarity’s neck. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess…”

“It’s quite alright, darling. I fully intend to stick by you and help you figure these things out. I only need two things from you.”

“What’s that?”

“For one, I need you to talk to me. I promise I won’t find the regular Trixie boring, or whatever else it is you feel like I’m going to think. I want to get to know _all_ of you.”

“I think Trixie can manage that. What’s the other thing?”

Rarity brushed a strand of hair from Trixie’s face. “I promise I’ll be here for as long as that’s what you want, but… I do need to know that _is_ what you want.”

“Of course it is. Why do you think Trixie kissed you?”

“I know, but… Well, you’re not the only one who gets worried. And I… I worry that people won’t want me around too, sometimes.”

“I’m sorry.” Trixie pulled away from Rarity, but she kept hold of her. “Trixie will do better.”

“And if you do mess up again, we’ll just need to talk about it.”

Trixie nodded.

Rarity smiled. “Well then, we should probably get back inside, huh?”

“Probably.”

Rarity took a deep breath and grabbed Trixie’s hand. “And you’ll help me with the crowd?”

“Of course.” Trixie blushed. “Isn’t that what a girlfriend is supposed to do?”

Rarity turned to Trixie and smiled. “Just making sure.”

“You know…” Trixie’s blush grew. “A magician’s kiss has magical properties too. They say it does wonders for nerves.”

“They do not, you made that up.”

Trixie laughed. “Well, yes. But you can still kiss Trixie. If, you know, you want to.”

“Hmm, I think I’ll have to take Trixie up on that offer.” Rarity stepped closer and closed her eyes, bringing her lips against Trixie’s.

Just like the first time, Trixie felt a rush at the sensation, which she could only describe as magical. All she had to do was hold onto that feeling, and she would be able to do wonders the world had never seen before.

They pulled apart far too quickly, but they stayed smiling at one another for a moment more. Then hand in hand, they walked back into the building.

* * *

“Thank you, you’ve been a lovely audience!” Trixie announced. “We have just one more trick for you this evening.”

Rarity walked in front of the stage and held up the chain. She pulled it taught to show off that it was real and solid.

Trixie took the chain from Rarity. “The Chain of Death!”

She wrapped it around her neck, being careful about how it went in the back. There was a loop behind her neck so it didn’t actually go all the way around at all, but the audience wouldn’t be able to see that.

Trixie handed the chain back to Rarity, who held the ends up for the audience to see. Trixie then threw out her hands, which was Rarity’s signal to pull.

Gasps went through the audience as, from their perspective, Rarity had just pulled a chain around Trixie’s neck taut. But a second later, the chain fell to the ground as if it had gone straight through Trixie’s neck.

As Trixie posed dramatically to show she was okay, the audience cheered. Trixie took a bow, then gestured to Rarity as she took a bow of her own. “And let’s hear a round of applause for Trixie’s lovely assistant!”

The crowd cheered again, but Rarity stood up and held out her hands to silence them. “We have one more trick for you this evening.”

Everyone turned to Rarity, including Trixie. They hadn’t planned any other tricks, what was she talking about? The Chain of Death was their grand finale.

“Watch as I magically make the Great and Powerful Trixie change colors!”

She wouldn’t.

Rarity stepped up to Trixie, right in front of the whole school, and she kissed her right there and then. Just as Rarity had predicted, Trixie’s blush ran deep, changing her color in an instant.

The audience cheered once again, and Trixie stared dumbfounded as Rarity just winked. Trixie shook her head and remembered their escape plan.

She extended her hand and a smoke bomb rolled out from a hidden compartment on her sleeve into her palm. She threw it onto the ground, creating a cloud of blue smoke. Trixie grabbed Rarity’s hand and ran backstage. Perhaps not the most impressive of tricks, but it was always good fun.

“You could have warned Trixie!”

Rarity smirked. “But then the trick wouldn’t work, darling!”

Trixie tried to look upset, but she couldn’t help herself and burst into laughter instead. “What is Trixie going to do with you?”

“I don’t know, but I am still looking forward to finding out. I do believe you owe me a date. That is, if you want to go on it still…”

Trixie cupped Rarity’s cheek in her palm. “Of course I do.” She took a step back. “But you aren’t the only one with a surprise trick. Trixie has one more.”

Rarity cocked her head to the side. “But we already finished the show.”

“This is a special trick, just for Trixie’s lovely assistant.” Trixie took off her hat and showed the inside to Rarity, proving that there was nothing inside it. Then she reached in, and when she pulled her arm back out, she had a bouquet of flowers.

“Oh, they’re lovely!” Rarity said as Trixie presented them to her. She took them and held them to her nose to smell. “You really must tell me how you managed this fantastic trick of yours.”

Trixie returned her hat to her head. “Pulling things out of a hat is really a pretty basic trick.”

“Not that one.” Rarity placed her hand on Trixie’s shoulder. “I want to know how you managed to steal my heart right out from under my nose.”

Trixie broke into a grin. “You _know_ a magician never reveals her secrets.”

“Oh? Never? I seem to recall a few…”

“Trixie has no idea what you’re talking about.”

Rarity laughed and leaned against Trixie. “Oh well. I suppose life is just better with a little magic and wonder in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the conclusion! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed telling it, and I hope you’ll let me know your thoughts down in the comments!
> 
> The previous chapter received [fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/starwantrix/art/Krickis-A-Great-and-Powerful-Darling-823574874) of their first kiss, done by the wonderfully talented Starwantrix! Go check it out!
> 
> This story came about in an interesting way. It was completely ground-up workshopped in [my Discord server](https://discord.gg/MzptPj4). The only thing I decided beforehand was what ship it would be (because if I’m writing it, I needed to make sure I was on board with the characters) and then took that blank slate and invited everyone on the server to come share ideas to build a story together. From there, I wrote the actual fic based around the ideas we came up with together. The result is the fic we have here. In particular, major shoutout to [Darkstarling](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/300986/Darkstarling), who put in the most ideas for this story (more than me even tbh). He’s an amazing author in his own right, and I highly suggest giving him a read!
> 
> Feel like supporting what I do? [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Krickis) patrons get early access to my content, or you can throw me a tip with [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/krickis) if that’s more your thing ^^


End file.
